Santa and His Elf II
by SparkleBlueLemon
Summary: Kori and Richard celebrate the holidays!


**A/N: This is a sequel to 'Santa and His Elf', but do not worry if you have not read it, you won't be lost.**

TTTTT

Her hands curled tightly around the steaming mug resting on her crossed legs. Kori had her eyes closed as she slowly sipped and swallowed the warm drink, loving the way it burned as it traveled down her throat. She peeked an eye open and smiled slowly as her eye settled on the sight in front of her. She untwisted her legs and pulled one up and rested the mug on her knee. Opening her eyes fully Kori was transfixed at watching the movement of his arms and the way his hands grasped the green spikes and fluffed out the branches they were resting on. He glanced over his shoulder and threw her a lopsided grin before standing up and brushing of his hands.

He walked over to her with a look of triumph on his face, "I told you I could have it done within an hour." Kori flicked her gaze to the table beside her and pursed her lips as she read the timer, "Not so fast. You took an hour and _three _minutes to get that bad boy up."

Richard grinned and sat in the open space on the couch. "Well, maybe if I had the help of a gorgeous woman I would have gotten it put up faster." His hand reached beside him and grasped the mug resting on Kori's knee. He took a sip and pulled Kori's legs on his lap. Kori playfully rolled her eyes and pointed to her left where the extra mug sat. "That was yours."

Richard looked in the direction of her finger and gave an innocent shrug, "I like this one better." Kori grinned and leaned her head on the arm of the couch letting Richard massage her legs.

"You have anything planned for the day?" She asked curiously.

Finishing off the drink Richard continued his massage and leaned back into the couch. "Not really." He had something planned, but he was waiting for the right time to reveal his surprise.

She moved her legs until they were crossed in front of her. "I was thinking we should go out for a bit."

Richard looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "To go where?"

Kori smiled a bit and jumped off the couch, "I'll be right back." As she was walking out she turned back at him and rested against the door frame, "I know you've got something planned and you want to know something?"

He chuckled, "What's that?"

"I can be a very good guesser sometimes. So maybe if you gave me a hint…" Kori dropped her hands to her sides and began to walk back to him when he stopped her with his raised hands, "I don't think so. Now go show me where you think we should go."

TTTTT

Kori walked back into the room holding a sheet of paper. Richard gave a wary look, "What is that?" Throwing him a dazzling smile Kori waved the paper in the air. "Nothing important, really. I'm sure what you have planned is going to be way better."

Richard squinted his eyes trying to catch the words on the paper, "I can't even see what it says!" He pouted a bit and Kori laughed and sat back beside him hiding the paper.

"You remember what we did last year, don't you?" Kori questioned pushing them down so they were laying on one another. Richard made a noise and absentmindedly rubbed her arm.

"How could I forget? Our two friends ditched us into doing that chaotic mess, but you looked absolutely sexy though….and you told me some very good news." Richard recalled smiling at the memory of last year's Christmas. Kori ran her hand along his chest and inhaled his scent nodding her head.

"That's right. So I present to you…" She trailed off giving him the flyer. She tilted her head up and watched his eyes scan over the paper and smiled when the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Santa and his elf, huh? I think I'd like to see this." Richard exclaimed. On the flyer was a picture of Santa and his elf. Although what others couldn't see, they could. Under the disguise were two of their best friends. Gars pointed ears stuck out from a puffy white beard, and his 'little helper' stood looking a little uncomfortable off to the side wearing an elf costume.

"Rachel told me Gar volunteered to do it. I know they have mentioned it to us before so I guess they decided to give it a shot. I was thinking we could head down there, maybe tease them a bit. Plus, I am sure Mar'I would like to see Santa."

Richard scooped Kori up off the couch with him and placed her back down as he pulled out his phone, "Vic will definitely want to tag along."

TTTTT

"Look baby its Santa!" Kori cooed bouncing her 5 month old baby girl, Mar'I. Kori smiled as Mar'I giggled and played with the red velvet line streaming along beside them. Richard held Kori's hand and they walked up as another pair of parents left with a smiling child clutching a photo of themselves with the man in the red suit.

Victor stood off to the side waving a camera and winked at Richard. As soon as Richard had dialed in Victor's number, and it began to ring, Vic picked up and stated he better get his butt down to the mall since it was almost closing time for the Santa line.

As they approached to being the next ones to be called, Victor leaned in beside them laughing as he scrolled through his pictures. "Oh man! You guys should have been here when this one spoiled little girl threw her candy cane over at Rachel. You should have seen the look on her face!"

Richard grinned and looked over at the elf with a darker edge coating her features, "I guess it's another reason that she is content on only being a God Mother." Kori shook her head and kissed Mar'I on the forehead.

"She doesn't know what she is missing out on. Come on, it's our turn." Kori stepped up the coated red steps and walked past the lit up reindeers that were surrounded by various gifts in numerous sizes.

"They decked the place out this year didn't they?" Richard high fived the man in the huge elegant gold chair. Santa grinned, "Ho ho ho. And don't you know it, my elves work very hard."

Santa grinned and gently took the little girl held out to him and placed her in his lap. "Merry Christmas to you little one! And what would you like this year?" All he got in response was an innocent stare from the green eyes looking up at him. Kori sat down on the chair's arm and motioned for the elf and Victor to come towards her.

"How about a Christmas picture?"

Rachel walked over and smiled at Mar'I, "Has this been the best Christmas ever for you guys? It had to be, it was your first as parents!" She hugged Richard and stood by him as the photographer was setting up to take a picture.

"It couldn't be better, this right here is perfect." Richard replied laying his eyes on his grinning wife and precious baby girl. Rachel squeezed his arm and smiled at him.

"Okay on the count of three….one….two…." The man behind the camera stopped short when Victor ran up and placed a hand over his heart, "I'm touched you guys wanted to include me in this moment."

Gar laughed, "Dude. Kori motioned you over, you were too busy making out with your new camera to notice!"

Victor glared at his best friend, "For arguments sake I'll let that one go. Besides, it is the holidays!" He huddled in behind Kori and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now you can go," He called over to the camera guy.

"One…two…three…say North Pole!"

TTTTT

Richard tightened his grip on Kori's hand as they came to a stop. He cleared his throat and pulled Kori closer. "We have arrived to the final destination, so without further ado you can take the blindfold off."

Kori reached behind her and untied the ribbon. She hesitantly opened her eyes and studied her surroundings. She gasped and looked at Richard, "What is this? They closed this place years ago!"

Richard nodded his head and stepped back to look it over himself. "I know. Gosh, Kori this was practically our second home! You remember? When I told you they were shutting it down you were so sad. I hated seeing you like that. And it wasn't just you, I was sad. Rachel, Gar, and Victor too. We grew up shoving our faces here, planning ways to sneak out from our houses so we could catch the newest party around, I asked you to prom here, we made our engagement known to our friends by telling them as we sat at the booth by the window. A lot of memories took place here and I didn't want them to be just memories. I want us to be able to come here in the future and maybe one day Mar'I will be hanging out with her friends here doing what we used to do." Richard smiled as he spoke and gazed at the lit up letters, "_Jumps Pizza Parlor."_

Kori wiped her eyes and looked at Richard with an expression filled with so much joy and love. "You are amazing. I love you so much." She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips as he snaked his hands to her hips.

"If you love me now, you'll love me even more when we go inside." Richard murmured against her lips. She pulled away and smiled at him. He grinned back and took ahold of the stroller resting still beside them. He pushed Mar'I ahead and took out a set of keys. Finding the right one he opened the silver framed glass door. "After you, lovely."

Kori walked in and shook her head, "It's exactly as I remember it! How did you do this?" She asked walking over to the booth by the window.

Richard straddled Mar'I to his chest and walked over to her. "I hunted down the previous owners. It wasn't easy, let me tell you that. But, I managed. I caught them in the mist of them going over plans to tear the building down. Apparently, they didn't have enough money to keep the place running anymore. They were going to try building a new place with new things to see how it worked out for them."

"So you bought it from them?" Kori questioned.

Richard grinned, "Nope. This is where I get even more amazing." Kori rolled her eyes and patted Mar'I on the back. "Since it was almost the holiday season when I spoke with them, I was feeling a bit giving. I offered to pay for whatever it was they needed to keep this place the way it is. They were stunned, they even insisted that I become their partner. I generously refused, but they were feeling bad. I then explained what I told you earlier and you know what they told me? They looked at each other with so much love and told me that they met there in that Parlor over fifty years ago. Amazing isn't it?"

Kori nodded her head, "Do you think we will be like them? So much in love that it is like a day had never gone by since we first saw one another?"

"I hope so. I can't imagine my life if I was not anything but in love with you!" Richard spoke as he glanced down at his daughter.

Kori smiled, "Thank you. I mean it. This day has been wonderful! I'm so glad to be your wife and be the mother of that little girl you are holding in your arms. I love you both so much that I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you, too. I never saw my life like this, but I wouldn't want it any other way. Merry Christmas, Kori." Richard leaned in and kissed Kori. Mar'I squealed and began pulling at her mother's hair. Kori pulled back and laughed. Taking her from her husband's arms she rubbed her nose against her daughters, "And a very Merry Christmas to you, my Mar'I."

TTTTT

**Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! And Happy Holidays to everyone!**

**Goodbye 2011. Hello 2012.**


End file.
